kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Contract Monsters
Once a Mirror Monster is confined through an empty Contract Card, it forms a Contract with the Rider who captured it and becomes labeled a . However, the Contract Beasts can turn on their human partners and devour them if their Vent Deck is destroyed or should they decide to quit being Riders and thus starve the monster of the energy it would receive from absorbing the energies of other Monsters. Contract Monsters do have a sense of loyalty to their human partners (examples include Darkwing, Blancwing, Destwilder, and Magnugiga). At the same time, some will get angry at their Rider when forced to do something they choose not to do (Dragreder and Gigazelle are prime examples mainly due to the attitudes of their Riders). Then, there are those who completely show utter hatred for their Rider. In Ouja's case, after acquiring Metalgelas and Evildiver, his monsters constantly attack him. However, his unstable mentality and wild personality is more than enough to tame all three of his "pets". Beforehand, Metalgelas and Evildiver had loyally served Gai and Raia, respectively, with Metalgelas even trying to avenge his master. Contract Monsters * : A red mechanical Japanese dragon-like Mirror Monster under contract with Kamen Rider Ryuki; later gained enough power to evolve into Dragranzer whenever Ryuki summons him in Survive Form. ** : A red mechanical Japanese dragon Contract Monster that evolved from Dragreder thanks to Ryuki Survive. * : A giant mechanical vampire bat-like Mirror Monster under contract with Kamen Rider Knight; later gained enough power to evolve into Darkraider whenever Knight summons him in Survive Form. ** : A giant mechanical vampire bat-like Contract Monster that evolved from Darkwing thanks to Knight Survive. * : A mechanical humanoid crab-like Mirror Monster under contract with Kamen Rider Scissors. It turned on its master and devoured Scissors when his Card Deck was destroyed by Knight when their Final Vents collided. This monster was destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick with Darkwing absorbing the monster after Dragreder was told not to. * : A giant ox-like robotic (with a humanoid appearance similar to that of a minotaur) Mirror Monster under contract with Kamen Rider Zolda. This Mirror Monster was destroyed by Ouja's Doomsday in the series under the replacement Zolda's management. * : A flying mechanical stingray-like monster that was originally Kamen Rider Raia's Contract Monster until Ouja slayed Raia, who sacrificed himself to save Ouja's intended target, Ryuki. It became a Contract Monster under Ouja when it attempted to avenge its previous master in vain, then fused with Metalgelas and Venosnaker to become Genocider. * : An armored humanoid rhinoceros-like monster that was originally Kamen Rider Gai's Contract Monster until Ouja slayed Gai. It became a Contract Monster under Ouja when it attempted to avenge its previous master in vain, then fused with Evildiver and Venosnaker to become Genocider. * : A giant mechanical hooded cobra-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Kamen Rider Ouja. ** : A chimeric Mirror Monster made up of Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver. This monster was destroyed in Episode Final by Ryuga's Dragon Rider Kick. * : An armored, humanoid white tiger-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Kamen Rider Tiger. When its master was killed, Destwilder went wild, and was later destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm. * : A humanoid gazelle-like Mirror Monster. The Gigazelles were originally rogue Mirror Monsters until they became Kamen Rider Imperer's Contracts. While under Imperer's control, masses of Omegazelles and Magazelles followed along with the Gigazelles despite not directly being contracted to him. * : A mechanical swan-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Kamen Rider Femme. * : A mechanical black Japanese dragon-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Kamen Rider Ryuga. It is a dark version of Dragreder. It was destroyed alongside its master. * : A humanoid chameleon-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Kamen Rider Verde. * : A mechanical phoenix-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Kamen Rider Odin. * : A robotic humanoid cricket-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Alternative Zero. While it survived its master's death before being controlled by Yui, it was weakened by Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan. * : A gigantic robotic shark that is under contract with Kamen Rider Abyss. Abyssodon is made from the fusion of Abysshammer and Abysslasher, and it was destroyed by Ryuki Dragreder. It only appears in Kamen Rider Decade's Ryuki arc. World of Ryuki Specific Mirror Monsters also contracted to Kamen Riders in the A.R. World of Ryuki. The following have made appearances in this show: * : A red mechanical Japanese dragon Contract Beast under the alternate Kamen Rider Ryuki, Shinji Tatsumi. * : A giant mechanical vampire bat-like Contract Beast under Kamen Rider Knight, Ren Haguro. * : A mechanical humanoid crab-like Contract Beast under Kamen Rider Scissors. * : An armored humanoid white tiger-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Kamen Rider Tiger. * : A humanoid gazelle-like Mirror Monster that is under contract with Kamen Rider Imperer. It's often supported by the other Zelles. * : A hammerhead shark-like Mirror Monster with machine guns and missile launchers in its chest that's one of Kamen Rider Abyss' two Contract Monsters. Kamen Rider Abyss' Final Vent enables Abysshammer and Abysslasher to combine into a giant shark called which is destroyed by Decade and Ryuki Dragreder. It's unknown whether Abyss reverted into Blank Form afterwards. * : A sawshark monster with two saw-like swords and water-spewing abilities that's one of Kamen Rider Abyss' two Contract Monsters. Kamen Rider Abyss' Final Vent enables Abysshammer and Abysslasher to combine into a giant shark called Abyssodon, which is destroyed by Ryuki Dragreder. It's unknown whether Abyss reverted into Blank Form afterwards. World of Negatives Only one Contract Monster appears in the World of Negatives : * : A mechanical black Japanese Dragon monster that is the negative version of Dragreder and is the Contract Monster of the alternate Kamen Rider Ryuga, Hirohiko Sato. It was destroyed alongside its master. Category:Mirror Monster Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Monsters